Digital Love
by Sakine Manami and Ryuuta
Summary: As I walked in that street, I met him… But, I'm just an artificial life that can't be with him… Rated T for language and later chapters. No flames!


**Hey there! This is the Nami's second individual fic! Ryuu is BETA-ing this, so, yeah... He won't be able to update"My Family" for a while... I DO NOT own Shugo Chara, just the plot :D  
**

* * *

**~~++Digital Love++~~**

**-**ANDROID**-  
**

* * *

I opened my eyes, my deep violet eyes lurking around the ceiling. I rose up and un-plugged the cable that's stuck at my headset. The headset is vague, it's small and it's used for communication and charging up my battery. Oh, me? I'm Hoshina Utau… An android created to help Easter destroy the Guardians… I rose up and saw my clothes, a short-sleeved with shirt with a black v-neck vest and long jeans. My hair tied on two pigtails. I walked outside my 'room', or should I say, a small cubicle with a metal table with plugs and a computer. I walked passed my fellow android's room. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ikuto is a failed experiment, he wears a sleeveless black turtleneck with long black pants with black gloves. He was made to destroy Guardians as well, but instead, he woke up as a mad-killing machine… That incident was too much to bear… Ikuto walked towards a nearby park with glazed over blue eyes and grabbed a sickle from there. His eyes turned bloody red and he went killing innocent people. I was there, but I was just held back by the Easter members… They sent a kill-code inside Ikuto's mainframe and he just…switched off… Just like that… Poof! Well, enough about that, right now, I'm the one responsible of waking Ikuto up… I walked towards the computer, typed a few things and Ikuto's eyes opened

"Ohayo, Ikuto!" I greeted with a smile on my face

"Ohayo…" He said in a monotone as he rose up. His eyes are still glazed-over. Before, he used to smile at me and laugh, but ever since that incident, Easter took away his program to 'love' and 'feel emotions'. Sad, right? Anyways, we just made our way towards the meeting room and sat down

"Ah, there you are androids!" The man exclaimed, he's the leader of this place…

"What?" I asked

"Come on now! Let's hurry up! You two need to destroy the Guardians!"

"Ikuto, you do that over the internet while I take a walk" I said simply as I walked away

"Yes…" Was his only answer

I grabbed my brown overcoat and walked outside, it was winter after all. I walked around the city, no-one knows me as a threat or anything, because I acted as a human to all of them… I have 'love' and 'feelings'… I walked towards the park and leaned on a tree. I suddenly felt to sing…

"_A whispering voice orders me to search for your unfamiliar face,_

_and then with the blade gripped in my hand, to snatch everything from you._" I sang. The karaoke mp3 is in my memory, so I love to sing that song…

"_In this castle where orphans gather, I'm a seraph who,_

_with a smile sketched onto my mask, embrace everything with my wings, even deceitful love._"

My eyes widened, someone sang the other voice for that song… I turned and saw a boy with spiked brown hair, rather tanned skin, and green eyes. He wears a green lone-sleeved shirt with a black vest. He also wears a scarf around his neck and a pair of long baggy jeans.

"Yo" He grinned

"Hey…" I looked away

"That song…"

"Yeah…"

"It's cool, I can't believe anyone ever sing that! Your voice is so warm, yet strong at the same time"

"Yeah…" I felt a blush crept on my cheek

"My name is Kukai by the way! What's yours?"

"Utau…"

"Utau? That's a nice name" He smiled

"So, I'll see you around?" I asked

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, no…"

"Well, why don't we get to know each other?" He grinned

Kukai… As much as I want to be with you, being an android forbids myself to love you… But, with my 'feelings', I can do it

"S-Sure… So, what kind of music do you like?"

"Pop and those things…" He shrugged casually

"I see…" I smiled

"Well, I have to go now… See you later, Utau…" He smiled as he ran off

I walked back to Easter, I put every single memory of his voice, name, looks into my memory. That boy is very attractive, but he's human, right? No way I can be with him…

* * *

**Again, it sucks to the max T^T**

**I the fact I can't write good**

**Ryuu: Yeah you can't :p Can you imagine how much mistakes in your grammar I found?**

**TEN! THAT'S IT!**

**Ryuu: Yea sis, you really know your english :p**

**URUSAII!**

**Ryuu: Like I would :p**

**Grrr... *grabs katana***

**Ryuu: Oh shit o.o *runs***

**GET BACK HERE!**

**Taka: *sigh* Neesan and niisan are busy, but please, RnR**


End file.
